Teardrops
by raven serpentine
Summary: Natsume lefts Mikan for another girl and Mikan is always crying...What will happen? Will she always be like that?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice even the song...

Chapter 1: Teardrops

She cries as she remembered what she saw a while ago.

Flashback

She was surprised on what she saw, she felt like something sharp is stabbed on her chest. She saw Natsume with another girl in Central Town. His arm is wrapped around the girl's waist, they are walking towards the park. Mikan cant see her face because their backs are facing her. She quickly returned home and cried on her bed.

"How can he do this to me?! Tomorrow will be our first anniversary for Pete's sake! But maybesobjust maybe..that is not Natsume. He loves me doesn't he?"

The next day, when she and Natsume saw each other in the corridor. Looking at his face, she knows that he is nervous. Through the years, Natsume became more open to people so she can clearly identify what he is feeling.

"What's the problem Natsu-kun?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Mikan, I wanna tell you something."

"Oh really? what is it?"

"You know, its hard for me to say this because we became a couple for many months now. You see, uhm...I find someone new that made my heart- uhh..how am I going to say this..."

With those words, Mikan can already feel her heart shattering into pieces. Tears are threatening to fall from her eyes but she stopped those from falling. She don't want Natsume to see her crying, to see her weakness. Not now, not at this moment. Showing her weakness is the thing she least needed at this time.

"You dont need to be hard on yourself. I understand...I understand that you are breaking up with me."

"I'm sorry Mikan."

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I need everything that we should be_

Mikan smiled and said," Its Ok, I understand. I hope you'll be happy with her. I'll go now cause I'm really need to go somewhere important."

_  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
_

Natsume just stayed silent. Mikan was about to go when she faced him again.

"And oh! Happy Anniversary Natsume. I wish you happiness. Ja ne!"

_  
_She left him there dumbstruck. How come he forgot? Its their 1st anniversary today! Scratch that. Its supposed to be that this day is their 1st anniversary until he ruined it! He started to feel guilt of what he has done. He just ruined the day that he was supposed to make her happy.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

Mikan is running now in the corridor crying remembering the memories that Natsume said "I love you" to her.

_  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
_

Then she felt someone bumped her. She looked up and saw Tsubasa's worried face looking at her.

"Tsubasa-sempai!cries" She hugged him tightly while she buried her head on his chest.

"Whats wrong Mikan-chan? Why are you crying?" He said as he comforts her and helping her sit in the bench near them.

" sob Natsume sob left me."

_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

Mikan finished crying and said thanks to Tsubasa.

"Just remember Mikan, I'm always here for you. I must go now. Take care. Stop crying already ok?" She nodded and Tsubasa gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

The next morning, she saw him with that girl he is talking about. They are walking hand in hand going to their (Mikan & Natsume's) Sakura tree, no, it was now Natsume's and that girl's tree.

_  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

She just stands there, behind the tree watching them, feeling loneliness covering her again.

_  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Just then, the new couple kissed. She cant bare seeing those two kissing under the tree where Natsume and her had so many memories. She felt that familiar pain again and so she ran away and suddenly trips on a stone. Teardrops are now falling from her eyes as she slowly slumps on the ground on the ground crying her heart out silently. Just then the rain began to fall as if joining her in her misery.

_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Upon reaching home, she quickly ran into her room and laid on her bed. She then saw her picture with Natsume on her desk and get it.

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
_

She remembered what happened earlier and felt again the same pain so she decided to burn all the pictures she had with him. She got all the pictures and put them on the trash can and started burning them, crying as she do so.

_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

"Goodbye Natsume",she said then went back to her room to sleep.

The next day, she saw the couple and greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning Natsume!" She greeted them happily.

"Uhh..Good morning too Mikan." He said nervously.  
_  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

"Mind if you introduce her to me?" Mikan asked still smiling.

"Hello! I'm Luna Koizumi, Natsume's new girlfriend."

"And I'm Mikan Sakura, her ex-girlfriend."

"Oh! I'm sorry for what happened between the two of you."

"Don't worry, that's already over. Past is past, all of the people should move on you know. Right Natsume?"

"Yeah, right."

Then Mikan spotted Tsubasa walking towards the main building.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan waved as she calls him.

"Mikan-chan!" Tsubasa waved back smiling.

"Wait for me!" Then she saw Tsubasa gave a thumbs up waiting for her.

Returning to Natsume and Luna...

"Bye guys! Gonna go!"

She was already in the half way towards Tsubasa when she faced them again.

"By the way Luna, its nice meeting you .See you around!"

"Goodbye Natsume!" Then she left them with a real smile on her face.

Natsume didn't know why but when she said goodbye, it seems that he lost something important to him then he looked at Mikan & saw her laughing with Tsubasa. He really must have lost something.

Okay! So how's the story? I hope you like it! please read & review! flames are welcome.

By the way, the song in this fanfic is the song "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift. thanks a lot!!


End file.
